Love Mess
by MoonSight3
Summary: Serafina Carrion is a new student who is living with Marinette’s family. She soon becomes good friends with her, and as a friend, she dicided to help Marinette to get with her crush. But being in the city of love has caused one big problem. She has fallen for two guys! The famous cat superhero and the young model who is Marinette’s crush! And now, she is in a big love mess.
1. Chapter 1: New Begginings

**_A/n: Just to let you know this story is about my OC being in the show, and it will be mostly in her perspective. But sometimes I will change the perspective to either Adrien/Chat Noir or Marinette/Ladybug._**

 _Aaaaah, Paris. The city of love, and the city I'll be staying at without my parents for a year. But only for a year, after that my parents will come._

 _Wait I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Serafina Carrion. The only daughter and child of John and Catrina Carrion. I'm 14 years old, but I act like a child for most days. Why? Well that's my personality do don't judge me!_

 _Anywho I can be serious most of the times, like in class. Yeah I get real serious then. But back to introductions, I'm 14, and.. uh..._

 _I'm female, if you didn't know yet. I have black wavy hair that is a bit curly. I don't really know what type of black hair I have, maybe it's just plain black? I have brown eyes which are a bit dark, but not to much. I think I have tawny beige skin, or just a skin colour close to it, but just a bit darker. I'm pretty sure I have pink lips, don't know why but they do look pink even if I'm not wearing lipstick._

 _I feel like I have been talking to much about my appearance. Well it does make sense, I am a tiny bit self conscious about how I look, and I also talk a lot in my mind._

 _But back to introductions, I'm Serafina Carrion. 14 years old, female. And I am a transfer or exchange student, from New York City! And I came here to live in Paris for a year, with some very kind family who actually will let me live with them. That of course will only be a year, my parents will have enough money then to get a ticket to Paris, and buy a house there._

 _So that's pretty much the end of my introduction, now I'm waiting for a taxi the kind family I'm staying with, sent._

"Hey!!" _Wait whose that?_ I turn around to the voice of the person, to only accidentally bump into their chest.

"Are you Miss Serafina Carri-an?" The man asked, as I stepped back. "Yes, but it's pronounced Carri-on".

"Oh sorry, wait, you speak French?". "Yeah, I had to learn it since this is France, and most people don't speak English" I replied while smiling.

"Well, you're right about that, anyways I got to drive you to the Dupain-Cheng's" He said as he opened the taxi door.

"Dupain-Cheng's?" I ask tilting my head to the right.

"Yeah, they're the family you'll be staying with. They know me personally, so they made me come and pick you up"He said as he got in the taxi.

"Oh, then could you tell me about them?" I ask as a got into the seat of the taxi, closing the door.

"Well, they own a bakery underneath were they live. So it's like they're house is on top of the bakery" He says as he begins driving.

I nod, as he continues. "They are really nice people, and they have a daughter that I think is the same age as you".

I blink in surprise "Really they have a daughter?" _Yes, I'll have someone my own age, who could possibly be my first friend!._

"Yeah" He replies as he turns the stirring wheel.

He talked more about the Dupain-Cheng's, and somehow we started talking about pastires. I guess that happens when you talk about the Dupain-Cheng's, they after all work in a bakery.

"Wow" I say as I look at the building. "Yep it's heaven in there, anyways I have to go. I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself" The taxi man says as he drove away waving at me.

"Well here goes nothing" I breathed a deep breath as I open the bakery door.

Marinette's POV

I was behind the counter facing backwards from the doors, when I heard a bell ring, meaning a costumer came. I turned around with a big smile on my face.

"Welcome to the Tom Sabine Boulangerie-" i pause, while staring at the black curlish, wavy haired, teenaged girl, who had skin close to tawny beige but a bit darker, and dark brown eyes which actually looked like chocolate.

The girl looked like she was a child in a candy shop, with her eyes widened and her mouth gaped in a childish manner.

Normal POV

 _Oh. My. Frickin. God. This place is like heaven!!!!! The sweet aroma just makes my my mouth water!!!_

"Umm excuse me" _Wait who is that?_

I turn around to the voice, facing face to face with beautiful bluebell eyes.

"Oh, hi there" I awkwardly wave. _Well that's weird, I talked normally with the taxi man._

"Hi, I'm Marinette" The girl said as brought a hand, smiling.

"Serafina" I say as I bring my hand up, shaking her's.

"You mean Serafina Carrion?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah". "Oh well you'll be living with us" She smiles, making me smile too.

"Yeah I guess so".

 **A/n: Well how do you think of this story?**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

"So Serafina this is what you look like" Ms Cheng said as she looks at me. "You look like fine young lady, even more better than Marinette. But don't tell her I said that" Ms Cheng whispered. "I can hear you maman!!" Both me and Ms Cheng giggled as, Marinette yelled from the other side of the room.

"Oh Marinette, you know she's just joking. You'll alway be our little princess" Mr Dupain as he ruffled Marinette's hair.

"Well we would show you your room Serafina, but we still have a bakery to run. So Marinette will show you" Ms Cheng said as she and her husband left.

(Later)

"Well here's your room" Marinette said as she opened the door, showing pastel blue coloured walls, and a pastel pink and blue bed.

"This is beautiful!" I say jumping up and down. Marinette laughed "Well thank you, your mom told my mom, your favourite colours were pastels, and blue and pink. So my parents decided to paint the room that".

"Anyways want to check out my room?". "Yeah!". We both laughed walking to Marinette's room.

(At Marinette's room)

"Wow" I stare at the pink room and slowly touch everything. Marinette giggled as I noticed posters and pictures of a blond boy.

 _He looks attractive.. but why does Marinette have posters and pictures of this guy?_

"Oh, um can you keep a secret?" Marinette asked as she noticed I was staring at the posters.

"Yeah I can" I say looking at her. She took a deep breath "Well there's this guy at my school who is a model, and his name is Adrien _Agreste_ " She sighed love struck when she said the guy's name. "A-and I have this big crush on him. but, I don't really talk to him that much, because I stutter every time I'm around him" Her head drops down.

"Oh well, I can help you get with this Adrien If you want" I say looking at the posters again.

"Really?!". "Um, yeah but I have question". Marinette tilted her head to the right "What is it?". "Well I was wondering, it is real weird to have your crush's face all around your room. Like if I had a _real,_ big crush. I would just have photos of him in my iPhone".

"Wait what do you mean _real, big, crush_?" Marinette asks as she narrows her eyes at me, while her hands were on her hips.

"Well I've never actually had real big crushes before, only small attractions that aren't really easily seen by me" I answer while holding my hands.

"Oh, okay. Well sorry if I scared you there" Marinette apologies sheepishly. _Yeah she was a scaring me, when I think she was integrating me?_

"Anyways we should get your stuff in your room" Marinette says real quick as she exists the room.

(Two hours later)

 _I'm so tired, I can hardly move from my soft bed. But I'm not sleepy, instead I'm watching a friend of Marinette's, blog, who I think her name is Alya? Anyways Alya's blog is called the Ladyblog, she makes blogs about Paris's superheroes. And that's why Marinette showed me her blog, 'to educate yourself' she said._

 _Anyways I now have a basic understanding of these superheroes, and it's real cool._

 _Like, ACTUAL FRIKIN SUPERHEROES!! What can be better that that!_

 _But I think they're suits are a bit, skin tight... Likely I'll never wear that._

 _Anywho the superheroes names are Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge, but the last one isn't really here often._

 _For some reason I'm more interested in Chat Noir than Ladybug or Rena Rouge. Maybe it's because he looks familiar, but anyways he is attractive._

I unknowingly smile as I think the blond cat superhero is cute.

(The next day)

 _Mmmmm, I feel so nice and warm and I feel like I'm on a cloud_.

Suddenly my alarm rings. _Urgh I have school!!!_

I get up sadly from my bed as I walk up to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

(After getting ready)

Well I'm eating breakfast with Ms Cheng and Mr Dupain, and i'm wearing a v necked light blue shirt, without sleeves but on top is a thin half sleeve jacket? I'm also wearing some black jeans to match the thin button jacket, but for some reason Marinette isn't here with us.

"Where's Marinette?" I ask after swallowing my spoon of cereal.

"Oh she's probably sleeping in, you could wake her up, so she can show you around the school" Mr Dupain says finishing his breakfast.

"Okay".

Tikki's POV 

_Hmmm, Marinette overslept again. At least if I wake her up now she won't be late. That Serafina girl seemed nice, I'm sure she'll be good friends with Marinette._

I hear footsteps coming her Marinette's room. _I better hide._ I fly behind Marinette's pillow poking out to see what's happening.

Normal POV

I open the trapdoor seeing Marinette still sleeping, and I walk up to her.

"Marinette.." I say poking her. _Nope not responsive. I wonder..._

I walk out of the room and come back with a packet of ice. I gently pull Marinette's singlet and put one ice cube in.

"Aahahahahahha!!" Marinette screams jumping up, while I fell on the floor.

"Why's there ice on my back?!". "I tried to wake you?" I sheepishly said.

"Oh, um thank you. Anyways I'll get ready and we'll walk together". "Okay" I say as I leave the room.

(At school)

 _Wow, this school is fancy._

I stare at the school, as a girl with redish hair and black glasses, comes up to Marinette.

"So that's the girl whose staying with you?" She asked to Marinette, as I turn around to face them. "Yeah her name is Serafina, and she speaks real good French, so you can talk to her yourself if you want" Marinette says moving her hand to where I am.

"Well that's great, hey Serafina come over here I won't bite!" The girl shouted to me, smiling as I walk over.

"Hi" I waved when I reach them. "Hey I'm Alya" She says giving me her hand. I shake it "Oh so you're the friend of Marinette who has a blog for superheroes?".

"Yeah, so I guess you know all you need to know about Paris" Alya smirks. "Well I just know the basic things, that's all" I say raising my shoulder which touched my red cheek.

 _Wait you might be asking 'why do you have a red cheek?'. Well I was born with rosy cheeks, that are kinda of a benefit. You see because of these red cheeks, I can't tell if I'm blushing, no one can. I can only imagine that I might be blushing. So when I'm embarrassed no one can tell I'm blushing in embarrassment._

"Okay then, do you know Marinette's crush?" Alya asked cheekily, as Marinette began to blush. "A-Alya!" Marinette stuttered as her blush began to deepen. _Wow that's the first time I have ever heard her stutter._

"Yeah, Marinette told me after I saw her posters-" I was cut off by a voice behind me, "Posters?".

I turn around only to bump into a chest. _Wow this happens a lot._

I step back to look at whose chest I bumped into, and guess who it is. The one and only person who is on Marinette's posters. Adrien Agreste.

"Oh sorry" I apologised as I hold my hands in front of me. _I hold my hands when I'm nervous, embarrassed or what's happening is just plain awkward, but I also just hold my hands because it's a habit of holding my parents hands all the time. Yeah I'm weird._

"Oh it's fine, I shouldn't have sneaked up to you anyways" Adrien says sheepishly as he scratches his head. I felt daggers behind my head, and I feel like I know who it's coming from.

"Um, you're Adrien right?" I say quickly. "Yeah how did you know?". "Um, well Marinette told me a lot about you" I changed the focus on Marinette instead of me.

"Really. Hey um I've never seen you before, are you new?". "Yeah I'm a transfer student, or is it exchange? Anyways I'm Serafina Carrion" I say giving my hand to Adrien as he shakes it. When his hand came in contact with mine I felt this tingle, making my heartbeat faster. "Adrien Agreste" He smiles a genuine smile, making me smile too.

Marinette's POV

I was frozen as I saw Adrien behind Serafina, and then I felt something in me as Serafina bumped into his chest.

I couldn't help but feel jealous. But then I got even more jealous as Serafina was having a conversation with Adrien. Before I knew it I was shooting daggers at her black hair which was on her shoulders.

But someone tapped on my shoulder, making me stop shooting daggers. "Girl, what's with you. Serafina is just making friends, not taking your crush" Alya said giving me a disapproving look. "But-". "Serafina was actually trying to get out of the conversation, by talking about you. But you know Adrien. He is a curious boy, so he kept asking about herself ".

I sigh "You're right I shouldn't have acted that way, Wait where's Serafina and Adrien?". We both turn our heads looking for them both.

Normal POV 

Somehow, Adrien convinced me for him to show me around school. It's actually nice hanging out with him, this is probably why Marinette likes him so much. I've never met boys like him from New York, he's just so sweet that, I'd want to hangout with him all day.

Anyways the bell rang, and we had to go to class. Likely I was in a class with Adrien, Marinette and Alya. _Wait do they count as my friends? Wow good job Serafina this is a new record!_ I mentally patted myself.

(After class)

 _Alright that was a good first day of-_

The ground rumbled. "What the-" A flying car came straight at my way. Before I could do anything I felt strong arms wrapping itself around me, pulling me at of the way of the car.

I had my eyes closed, shaking in fear, until a soft voice calmed me down. "You're safe little lady" It was a boy's voice. I slowly took a peek at who saved me, but to only face one of the superheroes of Paris, Chat Noir. Who actually had a smug face on him.

 _Why those he-_ I noticed I somehow wrapped my arms around his neck. "O-oh sorry" I say as I let go, but he didn't.

"It's fine, it is after all a days work for this _pawsome_ superhero" He smirked, as I giggled at his pun.

"Heh, that's good one" I giggled, as his face brightened. "Really?!" He asks as his green eyes sparkled looking into my brown ones. "Yeah" I smile.

Then we didn't speak a word as we stared at each other's eyes intensely.

"Chat stop flirting! We have a akuma to catch!" A voice who belong to Ladybug shouted. _Wait, he was flirting with me?!_

"Okay m'lady!" He replied back, as he gently dropped me into my feet. As he was about to go he turned to me.

"Oh I forgot to ask you your name". "Serafina Carrion". "Well Serafina Carrion, it has been my _purrluasure_ as Chat Noir, to have saved you" He said as he took my right hand and gently kissed the back of it, surprising me.

"Chat Noir!!" Ladybug yelled again. "Coming!!" Chat Noir yelled back. "Well, far well little lady" Chat Noir said as he winked at me, leaving me just standing and blinking with my eyes, at what had just happened.

I then stare at the hand he had kissed, and placed it on my beating heart.

 _I guess first impressions are everything._ I smiled at the thought.

 **A/n: well sometimes I'll do Tikki and Plagg's POVs, but anyways Wow I wrote so much.**


	3. Chapter 3: Akuma Fight

_It's been a week since the akuma fight, and I've made many friends like Nathanael and Nino, who I met later on my second day of school._

 _Anyways since I became friends with Nathanael, and when he found out about how I almost got hit by a car, he would always walk me home. It's real nice of him, plus we became friends real quickly, with the power of ART!!!_

 _Yeah I draw, or more like sketch, but Nathanael is much better than me. Even so he denies that he's much better, and says I'm much better, I will never agree._

 _Anyways I hangout with Adrien a lot, and use any chance to make Marinette hangout with us. But it never works. Anywho it's real pleasant hanging out with Adrien, he has a great personality, plus he likes Anime. But when ever I'm around him my heartbeats faster. And also, I've been thinking about Chat Noir a lot._

 _Like he really intrests me, and I want to know more about him. I even tried finding out every single thing about him in Alya's blog. But it's never enough._

Adrien's POV

 _Well I got to know Serafina a lot, and it turns out she likes to draw and watch anime. I asked her once if I could see her drawings, but she said they aren't that good and they were in her sketchbook, which she uses at home and after school because she heard what happened to Nathanael at school with his sketchbook._

 _She said she had other hobbies too, but she would never tell me. I wonder why though._

 _Anyways Serafina has been spacing out a lot, I'm kinda of worried if something happened to her._

"Serafina.." She wakes from her trance, and stares at me with her chocolate brown eyes. _We were in a cafe having hot chocolate, in summer I know, it's weird but eh the hot chocolate is good._ "Sorry Adrien i- Uh" She apologies, blushing a bit. _Wait she's blushing?! It must be, her red cheeks are reder then usual._

"What's going on Serafina?" I ask staring into her eyes. "I-well it's this guy-" She was cut off by a scream.

 _Urgh just when I was getting somewhere._ I cursed under my breath, as Serafina stares at the window of the cafe and then looks back at me.

"I have to go.." I quickly excuse myself leaving Serafina alone in the cafe.

(In akuma fight)

 _Ugh this is annoying._ I was tied up in a web the spider lady made. And to make it worse my lady wasn't even here.

"Hah I got you trapped in my web Chat Noir!" The spider lady laughed as I struggled in the web.

"Hey you let him go!" _Huh?_

Me and spider lady look at the person who shouted... _SERAFINA?!?!?!_

"Serafina?!" I shout as I stare with widened eyes. "Hi" She waves shyly, as spider lady looks at Serafina then to me, then to Serafina again. "You guys, know each other?" The spider lady questioned pointing at both of us.

"Yeah" We both say, as the spider lady put a hand under chin.

Normal POV

 _After Adrien rudely left the cafe, I felt hurt. Why? Because he didn't tell me why he left, he just did._

 _I later left the cafe having nothing else to do, I decided to just walk around the area, looking at all the buildings and stuff._ _But I somehow ended up bumping into Alya who was dragging Marinette with her bare hand... And I definitely mean hand, because the other hand was holding her phone._

"Oh, hi Serafina. I'm just making sure Marinette doesn't disappear, like she does usually when there is a akuma" Alya said casually, while I just blinked at her.

 _Note, don't disappear in a akuma fight, or you'll have to mess with Alya._

Before I knew it I was forced to come with them to see the akuma fight. For some reason Ladybug wasn't there, instead Chat Noir was stuck fighting the akuma alone. And that happened to be a sticky situation, or more like _webby_ situation. _Eh, eh, a what the heck I'm the worst._

Anyways Chat was stuck in a web, and I had a need to help him. _Why? Well I don't know._

"Hey you let him go!".

Marinette's POV

 _Great, Serafina is going to get hurt if I don't do something about it._ _Likely Alya was too distracted by Serafina running off, to notice me gone._

I ran behind a building, panting. "Tikki spots on!".

After I transformed I swinged my way to the akuma. Only seeing the akuma confused.

"You guys, know each other?" The akuma questioned pointing at both Serafina and Chat.

"Yeah" They both said, as the akuma puts a hand underneath her chin.

"Well I guess I can trap you too.." _That's my que._

I swing into the akuma, knocking her onto the ground. Also losing her grip of the akumatized object. And you know what I do after that.

"Miraculous Ladybug!!" I shout as magic surrounds everyone.

Normal POV 

_Wow I see magic everywhere! It looks awesome..._

While I was staring at the magic Ladybug did, a certain cat got out of a web and went stomping over to me.

"Serafina!!" _Shit, I'm going to die now in the hands of the handsome Chat- Wait handsome?!_

Before I knew it, Chat had his hands gripping on my shoulder, making me face to face with his angry light green eyes. _Yep I'm dead._

"Serafina do you know how dangerous that was?!". "Ummm-". "That was dangerous as, you could have gotten hurt!" His light green eyes slowly went soft.

"I know.." I look down to my feet. He took one of his hands and lifted my chin, making me face him. "Hey, sorry I was yelling at you. I just don't want you to get hurt, so next time be more careful" I nod, while he smirks.

"But you did become a distraction for Ladybug to swoop in and save me from the web. So I guess I owe you?" I stood there shocked. "Wait, what?!" Chat grins now as he picks me up bridal style, while I was blushing? "B-but". "No but's little lady. What do you want ?" I say as I start to think.

"Ice cream?" I look back unsure. " _Purrfect_ " I giggled while Alya was still filming us. _Wait, what?!_

"You know, this kinda breaks my ship, but this is too cute!" Alya shouted, while I was definitely blushing and so was Chat. _Wait a minuteSHECOULD PUT THIS ON THE LADYBUG AND THEN PEOPLE WOULD THINK I'M CHAT'S GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE THE WAY HE'S HOLDING ME!!!!_

"W-well shall we go?" Chat asked adorably. _Awww what the heck, how can I say no to a face like that, and worry about being mistaken as Chat's?_

"We shall" I say, making Chat's face brighten up like a child who got candy.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream With Chat

_I'm going to have ice cream with Chat Noir!!!! Wait why am I so excited?_

I was still being held by Chat as we arrive to a ice cream shop. "Well little lady, um what do you want to have?" Chat asks as he let's me go gently. "Cookie dough?" I say looking at the menu of ice creams. "Alright then.." He says as he goes and orders some ice cream. _Wait a minute how did he get that money from? Like where does he put that money in his suit?_

"So little lady. I was just wondering, what were you doing near the akuma?" Chat asks as he gave me my cookie dough ice cream, and began to lick his vanilla one.

"Well you see, when the akuma was sighted my friend ditched me at a cafe without an explanation at all" I begin to explain, noticing Chat begins to be uncomfortable while was talking. "And since I had nothing else to do I started walking. I somehow bumped into Alya, the girl who owns the Ladyblog. She was dragging my friend Marinette, who always disappears when a akuma appears. And somehow I also was forced to follow her to the akuma fight" I finish and lick some of my ice cream, as Chat looks guilty for some unknown reason.

"Oh, well who is this friend of yours?" He asks scratching his head. "Adrien Agreste" I reply licking some more of my ice cream, and accidentally putting some on my nose.

"But it's okay, he's probably afraid of akuma's he did after all practically ran out of the cafe after someone screamed" I turn around to face Chat who was staring at my nose.

"Is there something on me?" I ask tilting my head.

"Yeah you have ice cream on ya" He takes a napkin out of his pocket and wipes the ice cream off my nose, while my cheeks turn a bit more red. _Wait, where the heck did he get a napkin from? And am I blushing?!_

"Oh thanks" I say smiling at him, while he returns it.

We soon were talking about random things the whole entire time, until a beep came from Chat's ring.

"Well I have to go little lady" He bows, "But it was anyways a _purrluasure_ to have ice cream with you".

I giggle at Chat's way of saying goodbye. _Hmmm, two can play at this game._

"No, the pleasure was mine Chat Noir of Paris" I say doing a curtesy with a invisible skirt, also making Chat's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my, I never knew you had such manners little lady. But you don't have to be that polite, Chat will do" He replies smirking. _Oh I already do in my mind, because who wants to keep saying 'Chat Noir' all the time?_

"Okay _Chat_ " I say, imitating the smirk Chat had.

He then saluted me a goodbye and left, while I now had a melted iced in a cone.

I sigh and then my ears perked at a voice. "Serafina!" It was Adrien running to me. Well I was happy to see him, but I remembered he left me rudely at the cafe. _Even so there's a chance he might be afraid of akumas, doesn't mean it's still rude to leave me hanging. Ahha, I have a idea!_

I cross my arms and moved my head up high, as Adrien reached me.

"Serafina?" I made a humph sound while Adrien just stands there.

"Serafina why aren't you talking to me?" He asks as I smirk. _This is fun..._

"Serafinaaaa" Adrien begged, but I wasn't budging.

"Serafinnnnnaaaaaaa, please talk to me. I-I promise I'll do what ever you want me to do" Adrien says, making me interested.

"Anything?" I say turning around with a evil smirk on my face, and somehow Adrien didn't notice it.

"Yes anything, just talk to me" Adrien pleaded going onto his knees.

I lean in with one hand on my hip, while the other is poking Adrien's nose. "You. Have to. Go on a date..." I was real close now, staring at those beautiful light green eyes.

"W-with MARINETTE!!!!!" I frantically jump up pointing at the sky, while Adrien almost fell onto the floor. _I can't believe it I was almost going to say.. That!!!_

"W-wait what?" Adrien asks blinking his eyes, while I start to blush.

"You have to go on a date with Marinette today!" I reply quickly, still embarrassed.

"Oh okay, but what if Marinette doesn't want to?". "Yeah well I have a feeling she'll want to.. But anyways I'll let Marinette know about the date and she'll text you and stuff!" I run off leaving poor Adrien confused.

Adrien POV 

_I'm going on a date with Marinette?_

I start to walk away from the ice cream shop still thinking the same thing...

Normal POV 

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!!!!!!!!" I shout slamming open the door, also scaring half to death poor Marinette.

"W-what is it?" She asks putting a hand on her chest.

I clear my throat "I Serafina Carri-ooonnn, has gotten you a date with Adrien". I soon smirk seeing Marinette's eyes widen in disbelief. "W-what?!". "Yes now you have to make me WAFFLES!!!!!" I shout childishly, while Marinette looked like she was about to faint.

 **A/n: I love waffles!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Waffle Deal

_Waffellleeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I jump up and down staring at my delicious waffle, that Marinette made. I was wearing a cute pink fluffy zipper hoodie on top of my grey long sleeved shirt which had a rabbit on it. I was also wearing grey skintight pants which had small bunny pictures everywhere, while at the end of the pants the cuffs wear pink. Plus they were all mad out of cotton!!

 _If you're wondering why I'm wearing something this warm in summer, well let me tell you in three simple words... I DON'T CARE!!! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!!! But no seriously, I have this thing where I like covering my torso and my butt with something... I feel uncomfortable if I don't okay..._

 _But anyways you must be more wondering why Marinette has to make me waffles for a month. Yeah I said it. A month..._ I mentally clear my throat.

 _Cue de flasity, flash, flash, flashback!!!!_

 _Flashback to five days ago_

 _Me, Marinette and Alya were having a sleepover!! Like this is going to be my first one!! I'm so excited!!_

I was standing near my closet looking for something to wear. _Hmmmmmmmm, ahah!!_

I pull out my bunny pjs and my fluffy pink zipper hoodie. "This is absolutely _purrfect_ " I say as I hear a groan behind me.

"I don't need another pun loving Chat.." Marinette mumbled with her arms crossed. "What's wrong with these puns? They came from the pun master himself" I say smirking, while Marinette mumbled something like 'I'm going to kill him for tainting Serafina with his Chatness...'.

"Marinette, Serafina! Alya's here!" Ms Cheng shouted, as we shouted a 'Okay!' back. We started going down the stairs to greet Alya, but instead we were tackled in a hug.

"Oh my god, you two look so cute! You're like sisters!" Alya squealed, as we giggled.

"Why thank you Alya, but you know we aren't sisters" I whisper the last part, as Marinette and Alya laugh, breaking up the hug.

"Pft, I know that _Sefi_ " Alya snorted, as I raise a eyebrow. "Oh right, well Nino wanted to give you a nickname, since your name is long like Marinette's" Alya explained while I smiled. _A nickname, cooolll..._

"Anyways let's get going Mari and Sefi!!" Alya exclaimed running off, while we shoke our heads and started to chase after her.

 _In Marinette's room_

"Alright, then let's talk about.. Boys!" Alya squealed as Marinette groaned and I giggled.

"Right, Sefi!" She pointed at me. "Have anyone caught your interests?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows while I tried to not laugh. _Keep calm Serafina, you can do this._

"Maybe.." I smirked as Alya eyes widen in in surprise, like the ones were she finds out she had a surprise birthday party thrown for her, those ones.

"Whooooooooooo?!" Alya asked leaning in really close, while Marinette tried to pull her away and I smiled. _Should I really say, well I'm not really sure if I like someone, or someones... I shouldn't mention I might have feelings for Adrien.. But Chat it might be okay right? I also might, maybe not like him in that way..._

"It may or may not, be a certain cat?" I say still unsure of my feelings, while Marinette's eyes widen in shock, also with her jaw dropped down.

"Anyways I said who, now let's talk about how to get Marinette a date with Adrien" I say changing the subject, while my heartbeats faster for some reason. _Stupid heart and attractions, not crushes! I-i don't think so I've ever had them before..._

"R-right like if I can get a date, I can't even speak a proper sentence" Marinette sighed, as I thought of a idea.

"I got it, what if I get you a date in a week" I announced, while Marinette was laughing like this was a joke. I just stared at her.

"W-Wait you're not joking?". "I actually think it might work since we've tried multiple times, but not with Sefi's help" Alya agreed, while I nod.

"Okay, if you get me a date what do you get in return?" Marinette asked while I gave a evil smirk. "A whole month worth of Marinette made waffles" Marinette jaw dropped, while I high five Alya. "You're like a mini Alya.." Marinette pointed at my while kept having my evil smirk on.

"Okay. What happens if you don't get me a date?" Marinette breathed in.

"I help you with your homework, especially that math one your stuck on" I say now smiling normally.

"Well since the chance of you getting me a date is low, I'll let you have the waffles part if you actually are able to get me a date" Marinette said crossing her arms. "So it's a deal?" I say putting my hand forward to shake with Marinette's. "It's a deal" She says as she brings her hand in and shakes mine.

"Alright I can't wait to see how this will end" Alya rubbed her hands like a evil villain who had a great evil plan. Me and Marinette just laughed at Alya, and later she too started laughing with us.

 _End of flashback now to the present time_

 _These waffles are heaven!! The sugary taste just melts your tastebuds and the actual waffle tastes like a glaze donuuuutttt..._

I mentally drool thinking about my waffle, while I hear some voices.

"Hey Marinette, can I try your waffles?" _Wait that voice seems familiar.._

I turn around, still sitting on the chair. My eyes widen as I noticed that the familiar voice was no other then Adrien.

 **A/n: *gasps* Cliffhanger plus, waffles are heaven!!**


End file.
